


A good 3AM cry

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Malcolm can't sleep and is really sad and troubled. He goes to Dani's. She helps.Fluff!! Comfort!!! Malcolm/Dani friendship!Just Malcolm being sad and Dani being an awesome friend.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A good 3AM cry

It wasthree in the AM and Dani knew she should be sleeping, but when she went on to bed... Eyes wide as saucers. She couldn't even rest in that bed, there was too much... Noise, too many thoughts. Sleep seemed but a faraway memory, and she was quite certain that she was going to spend it all awake.

So she went to her sofa, put on some bad infomercials for products she didn't know existed and let the time pass. She wondered how many people would be awake at this hour, how many of them were in the same situation. She wondered how she was going to manage the shift the next day. She wondered if....

There was a knock on her door and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Who the hell was knocking at this time of the night? She was going to get her gun when she heard a voice.

"It's just me, Dani."

Bright, of course. Who else?

She opened the door immediately, without thinking about it. Bright looked haggard, pale, tired. She'd been waiting for some fallout of the prison incident. He was always much worse after he saw his father.

"I saw that the light was on, and..."

"It's okay. Come on in, I'll make us some chamomile tea, all right. Go sit on the couch."

Malcolm hadn't wanted to bother Dani but... His head was being particularly unkind to him and the idea of spending the entire night in that house of horrors he called home was not a pleasant one. He wanted somebody, but his mom could be a bit too cold and Gil would worry too much... But Dani.

Dani didn't judge, she didn't mind. Dani knew how to listen and she knew when to talk. He felt a bit awkward because they didn't know each other all that well...

"Are you okay?"

She'd asked him that more times than she could count, and the answer was rarely yes. There was always something wrong with Bright, and she always wanted the pain to go away. 

Holding on to his hot mug of tea, Bright's big blue eyes were a million miles away. And shining.

"You can tell me. It's okay."

Malcolm's eyes looked at her, and there was an unspeakable sorrow in them. It hurt just to look and Dani, who had seen a lot of horrors, still had trouble looking. There were silver droplets in his eyes. Tears never seemed so painful.

" I... There's something I don't remember, Dani, and I... The more I remember the more I worry..." his voice was breaking now, and he left the mug on the coffee table, as his hand was shaking too badly. "What if I hurt someone, Dani? What if I... With my dad... What if I killed someone with him?"

He was crying. He was crying now and he was shaking and dear God, Bright worked so hard and so much to be functional, to be helpful, he was nice to people that weren't nice to him, he was careful, he did so much... He didn't deserve all the crap his family and his head put him through. It wasn't fair.

"Hey..."

"And what if I saw him and did nothing? What if I liked it, what if... What if I'm a monster as big as him."

There were tears streaming down her friend's cheeks and Dani wanted to walk up to that mental hospital and punch Martin Whitly in his smug face. That bastard had damaged Malcolm so much...

He was wearing only some faded jeans and what was probably a pyjama top, a grey warm shirt, and his hair was uncharacteristically out of place. Dani knew that he must have been in a pretty bad pmace for him to get out and wander off to her place at this hour and with this cold.

"What will I do, Dani? How will I live, if I...?"

She cleaned his face, softly, gently.

"We will figure it out, okay? You're smart, Gil's kind and good with good people, I don't accept nonsense. We can find a way."

She made him look at her. The tears and the too-bright eyes hurt her, because he really didn't deserve this pain... But now he didn't need pity, or vengeful anger. He needed a friend.

"You don't know that you did anything wrong, ok? Really no need to beat yourself up over something that may not have happened. And if it did... We will find a way to navigate through it, to help you deal. So it doesn't destroy you."

"Dani, I..."

"You're going to tell me that you don't deserve this help. That if you'd done horrible things you've forgotten then you should be alone. But I... You're a good person, Malcolm. I've been a cop for many years and I've seen a lot of really bad people. You're not. You work hard and you're kind to others. Whatever happens, I'm not turning my back on you."

His bottom lip was shaking. She opened her arms and suddenly he was there, in her chest, openly sobbing. He had so many demons and lately they were doing nothing but multiply and take up more space in his head. He was tired of hurting, and he was afraid of the answers he so desperately wanted. There were so many horrors already and so much more grief seemed to be coming his way. 

But there, in that strange apartment, in the middle of the night with some infomercials on the background. While it rained. Just breaking down on a friend's arms, letting her take the weight that was constantly bringing him down. She ran a hand through his back as he cried - it was all she could do for now. Let him know she was there, for better or worse.

She also turned off any alarms and sent Gil a message saying that they weren't cing in the morning, that Bright had a bad night and she was trying to help. Gil would probably be happy to hear Malcolm wasn't alone. 

And with him with her in that couch, sleep came a lot easier. 

There they were, two insomniacs sleeping, he with his head on her shoulder... 

Together. 

And finally able to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment :)


End file.
